Abandoned
by Mizuki Ebina
Summary: "JIKA KAU TAK PEDULI, MAKA TAK USAH KAU PEDULI PADAKU. KAU HANYA PERLU PERGI JAUH DAN AKU JUGA TAK AKAN PEDULI PADAMU" Saat salam saja belum terucap, Akankah kau masih bertahan denganku Saat aku bahkan tak mampu Mengatakan satu patah kata padamu Suatu hari nanti… KyuMin fanfic for my beloved lee sungmin pls enJOY and RnR thanKYU


**ABANDONED**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

All Suju's members

Rated : T

Warning : OOC? Aku usahakan se-OC mungkin~ dan mianhae kalo typos bertebaran T _ T

Summary : Mianhae kelemahan terbesarku selain Lee Sungmin adalah bikin summary =o=

So~

Please enJOY ^O^

.

.

.

"Yeoboyeso Kyu, ini aku Sung—"

**_"Ahh maaf nanti aku telepon lagi. Sampai jumpa"_**

"..."

* * *

**_Saat salam saja belum terucap,_**

**_Akankah kau masih bertahan denganku_**

**_Saat aku bahkan tak mampu_**

**_Mengatakan satu patah kata padamu_**

**_Suatu hari nanti…_**

* * *

"nghhh…" lenguh Kyuhyun pelan. Dirasakannya tubuhnya serasa kaku pagi ini. Wajar saja, seharian kemarin jadwalnya begitu padat. Digeserkan tubuhnya dengan hati – hati, takut membangunkan kelinci kecil pujaannya yang masih tertidur lelap di pelukannya.

"baby bangun~" hening. Tak ada gerakan atau jawaban dari bibir merah Sungmin. Menandakan si pelaku benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Merasa tak ada respon dari kekasih –yang umurnya terpaut 2 tahun- darinya itu, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melakukan kegiatan wajibnya setiap hari. Memandangi wajah separuh pemilik hatinya ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun terkagum melihat guratan sempurna yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Kulit putih yang sehalus sutra, mata kelinci yang akan berbinar cerah saat melihat benda-benda pink kesukaannya, hidung mancung dengan lekuk sempurna, pipi yang kenyal dan selalu mengundang bibirnya untuk mencicipi lembutnya, dan jangan lupakan property sempurna satu ini, bibir tipis dengan shape unik berwarna pink cerah dan entah kenapa bisa begitu sempurna saat menempel di bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

Sang pengagum pun tanpa sadar terbawa angannya sendiri. Perlahan di dekatkan wajahnya mendekati sosok yang telah lama memerangkap hati dan jiwanya. Hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun berhembus hangat di wajah halus Sungmin, sampai akhirnya sepasang bibir tebal Kyuhyun mendarat mulus di bibir lembut Sungmin. Menikmati kelembutannya sebentar lalu sedikit melumat lembut.

"nngghhh~" lenguh Sungmin di tengah lumatan hangat Kyuhyun. Dengan malas dia membuka matanya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia memejamkan mata dan menikmati lembut bibirnya. Benar-benar magnae mesum.

Merasa nafasnya sudah semakin pendek, dengan sedikit keras Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sudd… hhaahh Kyuhh, henh…tikaannhh~" ucap Sungmin susah payah.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar bunny-nya kehabisan nafas, langsung melepaskan lumatannya.

"Baby~ Akhirnya kau bangun…" balas Kyuhyun dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"YA! Bisa tidak sih membangunkanku dengan cara biasa saja? Kau selalu membuatku kehabisan nafas setiap hari, Kyu! Kau tau ituuuuu~" cerosos Sungmin kesal. Bibirnya yang merekah merah mengerucut imut dan tanpa sengaja membunyikan sinyal 'bahaya' di kepala Kyuhyun.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan berat, imannya benar-benar tergoda. Astaga Tuhan, tolong ampuni hambamu yang satu itu.

"Hehehe mianhae chagiya~ habisnya kau susah sekali di bangunkan kalau pagi hari.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya tanda dia malu tapi tetap mau. Dasar.

Melihat jawaban dan reaksi kekasihnya, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Kyuhyun memang susah sekali di bantah.

"Ya sudah menyingkir dari atasku, aku mau mandi. Kau juga mandi sana, jadwalmu jam 8 kan.."

"Mau mandi bersama?" tawar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

BUUAGGHH

Okay dengan satu hantaman di kepalanya, Kyuhyun sudah tau apa jawaban Sungmin. Dengan separuh hati dan tangan memegangi bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam dengan cantik oleh kekasihnya, Kyuhyun beringsut turun dari ranjang.

"haahh~ Mungkin aku harus segera bergabung dengan Komnas Perlindungan Seme. Bisa-bisa dalam waktu dekat aku gegar otak…" racau Kyuhyun asal.

"Berhenti mengigau Cho Kyuhyun." balas Sungmin sadis sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi sementara Kyuhyun kabur ke ruang makan.

* * *

"Pagi hyungdeul~" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Pagi magnae~ issh kau belum mandi?" seru Ryeowook yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Bau" ucap Yesung tanpa dosa.

"Jorok" timpal Hyukjae.

"Jelek" tambah Kangin

"Sungmin hyung benci orang bau, jelek dan jorok" Donghae tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendapat jitakan cantik dari hyung tercintanya yang bahkan masih terasa berdenyut sakit sampai sekarang, di tambah para hyungdeulnya yang menggodanya bau, jelek dan jorok benar-benar menguji batas ambang kemurkaan evil kita ini.

"YA KALIAAANNNN" teriak Kyuhyun murka.

Hyungdeul yang melihat kemurkaan magnae mereka tertawa. "Ahahahahahahaha mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, kami hanya bercanda. Sudah sana mandi…" ucap Leeteuk menenangkan magnae mereka. Dia hanya tau mau ada pertumpahan darah di pagi hari yang indah ini.

"Isshhh awas ku balas kalian" sungut Kyuhyun yang masih kesal. Dengan langkah berdebum menandakan kemarahan yang di tahannya, dia menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Sungmin yang baru selesai mandi mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari kamar, dan langsung memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Hyungdeul mengataiku beu,jelek dan jorok karena belum mandi" adu Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, dipeluknya Sungmin erat dari belakang. Merasakan harum tubuh Sungmin yang membuatnya tenang seketika.

"Ahahahahahahah" tawa Sungmin renyah.

"Kau menertawakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ahahaha tidak~ mianhae. Mereka hanya bercanda, kan? Sudah jangan marah lagi~~" bujuk Sungmin mengelus lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Aku memaafkan mereka tapi tidak memaafkanmu karena sudah menertawaiku." balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tau Kyuhyun-nya sedang merajuk. Dengan gerakan seduktif Sungmin membalikan badannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku…" perlahan di dekatkan bibirnya ke bibir seksi Kyuhyun sambil mendesah pelan dan berucap…

"Kyu wangjanim~~" dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

Benar-benar menggoda dan berani. Bahkan author pun tak kuasa menulis paragraph ini saudara-saudara!

Ok abaikan,

Iman Kyuhyun yang tadi pagi sudah di ambang batas, sekarang langsung turun menjadi minus. Dengan cekatan di raihnya bibir Sungmin dan memerangkap bibir kecil dan menggoda itu di belahan bibir tebalnya. Segikit lumatan ganas dan kasar agaknya menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun di pagi ini.

Dan kejadian pagi tadi pun terulang kembali sampai Kyuhyun puas menikmati lembutnya bibir menggoda yang hanya di miliki oleh Sungmin-nya. Dan mari ucapkan selamat tinggal bagi author kita yang pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

* * *

"Hyung, aku berangkat~ Poppo!"

BUAAGGHH

Seperti de javu, kini Kyuhyun kembali memegang kepalanya yang lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran pukulan cantik sungmin. Yaah salahkan bibirnya –ah mungkin otaknya yang memang mesum- yang terlalu jujur.

"Sudah sana berangkat !" usir Sungmin yang hari ini tidak ada jadwal.

"Isshh aku bener-benar bisa terkena gegar otak kalau terus-terusan kau memukulku, hyung. Aku berangkat. Annyeong~~"

Mungkin karena memang tingkat kemesuman Kyuhyun sudah di ambang batas kemiskinan, dengan berani dia mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu takut di hajar kekasih mungilnya lagi.

"haaahh dasar~" meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Bingung karena hari ini hanya dia yang tidak ada jadwal, akhirnya memutuskan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke dapur. Sungmin ingin membuat kue untuk cemilan hyungdeulnya saat mereka pulang nanti. Dan untuk Kyuhyun-nya tentu saja.

Haahh~ benar-benar beruntung Cho Kyuhyun itu, mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang begini perhatian. Agaknya rumor 13 sebagai angka sial itu adalah salah. Kyuhyun bukti hidup bahwa pemegang nomer 13 tidak selalu bernasib sial. Sial atau tidak itu tergantung manusia itu sendiri dan tentu saja lukisan tangan Sang Kuasa di lembaran takdirNya.

Tapi maafkan aku, Kyu~ Mungkin di fic ini nasibmu akan sedikit sial =.= #author digampar

* * *

_**Dulu dia pernah bergumam**_

"_**Di banding pekerjaanku, kau adalah segalanya"**_

_**Namun agaknya Tuhan**_

_**Ingin sedikit mengujinya**_

* * *

"Hyung, hari ini aku hanya rekaman, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada managernya.

"Iya, tapi ini soundtrack pertamamu, Kyu. Sepertinya akan lama, karena kau harus menyesuaikan nada suaramu dan berlatih beberapa nada tinggi dengan komposernya. Tolong lebih fokus dan kalau bisa matikan ponselmu." jawab manager Kyuhyun.

"Ma-matikan ponsel? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin menel—"

"Kau yang pilih, Kyu" potong manager cepat.

Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidak mematikan ponselnya. Dia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan mendengar suara Sungmin-nya walau hanya di telepon.

"Sudah sampai, Kyu. Akan ku perkenalkan pada komposernya dan selanjutnya berlatihlah dengannya. Ingat fokus dan ponselmu –melirik ponsel Kyuhyun yang masih menyala- haaah~ baiklah terserah kau saja" pasrah manager. Kyuhyun memang kadang keras kepala.

"Hehehehe~ Mianhae hyung~" cengir Kyuhyun.

Hey~ bisakah kita sejenak beralih dari pemuda yang ketampanannya kadang melebihi batas kewajaran ini, ke pemuda mungil yang sedang bertarung dengan alat masaknya di dapur dorm?

"Isshh ini sudah yang ke berapa, Lee Sungmin! Takar yang benar!" gerutu Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena ini sudah percobaan ke 3-nya yang gagal.

Bukan karena Sungmin tidak bisa memasak, hanya saja dia ingin membuat kue yang istimewa hari ini. Berbekal resep yang di dapatnya dari internet dan sama sekali belum pernah membuat kue jenis ini, Sungmin mulai 2 jam yang lalu berkutat di dapur.

Dengan tubuh penuh tepung Sungmin memulai lagi dari awal. Untuk yang ke 4 kalinya. Berharap semoga dia bisa lebih berhati-hati dengan takarannya agar kue buatannya tak lagi bantet apalagi gosong.

Dan mungkin benar kata pepatah "Kegagalan adalah guru yang paling baik", 3 jam kemudian Sungmin selesai dengan kue istimewanya.

"Yeeaahh! Selesaaiiiiiiii~~~" sorak Sungmin gembira.

Dimasukannya semua kue ke dalam kulkas, karena menurut resep, kue itu akan lebih enak saat di sajikan dingin.

"Ahh punya Kyunnie belum aku beri nama, nanti dimakan Shindong…" gumam Sungmin sambil mengoleskan krim di atas kue Kyuhyun yang tentu saja sedikit lebih besar dari kue yang lain.

Sungmin tak sabar saat Kyuhyun pulang nanti dia dan Kyuhyun akan menyantap kue buatannya dengan wine seperti malam-malam mereka biasanya.

Tanpa tau mungkin itu tak akan terjadi malam ini.

* * *

"Annyeong~ Sungmin hyung aku pulang~" ucap Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang wookie~" sapa Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung, kenapa siang-siang begini mandi?" Tanya ryeowook heran melihat rambut Sungmin yang basah pertanda hyung imutnya itu baru selesai mandi.

"Ahh ini~ Tadi aku membuat kue untuk kalian dan tubuhku penuh dengan tepung dan adonan kue, jadi aku mandi lagI~ Dan ini sudah sore wookie~ bukan siang lagi.." jelas Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang mendengar hyung-nya membuat camilan untuknya, membuat matanya berbinar senang.

"Hyung membuat kue? Akuuu maauuuuu~~~" teriak Ryeowook senang.

"Ahahahaha itu ada di kulkas…" balas Sungmin tapi ternyata Ryeowook sudah berlari menuju kulkas tanpa menghiraukan hyungnya.

"Jangan di habiskan wookie~ sisakan untuk hyungdeul lainnya!" teriak Sungmin.

"Ne hyung~~"

Setelah mendapat kepastian dari magnae terjahil setelah Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin langsung melangkah ke ruang TV dan duduk nyaman di sofa. Terbersit keinginannya untuk menelpon Kyuhyun, tapi di urungkan lagi karena takut mengganggu kekasihnya itu.

Tapi ternyata rasa rindu Sungmin teramat besar, hingga dia memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyuhyun walau hanya sebentar. Diambilnya telepon di saku celananya dan dicari nomer berlabel "Kyu loves Min" terdengar alay memang, tapi itulah cinta~ ahahahahaha #dilemparsandal

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar ringtone lagu Kyuhyun. Lagu kesukaannya. Lagu yang selalu Kyuhyun nyanyikan untuknya saat dia akan beranjak tidur. Lagunya dan Kyuhyun~

"_**butjabeul geol geuraennabwa**_

_**Naega do saranghanda malhalgeol**_

_**Gajin ge neomu eobso jul ge neomu eobseo**_

_**Andoeneun arraseo**_

_**Gidaril geol geure—"**_

**"_Yeoboseyo?"_**

"Yeoboseyo Kyu, ini aku Sung—"

**"_Ahh maaf nanti aku telepon lagi. Sampai jumpa"_**

"..."

Tuutt tuuttt tuuttt

"…"

"…"

"Itu tadi Kyuhyun?" ucap Sungmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya? Tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mengabaikan telepon darinya, namun sekarang…

"Hyung! Kenapa melamun? Kuenya enak sekali hyung~~ Gomawo~~" seru ryeowook tiba-tiba. Namun Sungmin tak bergeming, dia masih sangat kaget karena Kyuhyun mematikan telepon darinya, untuk pertama kali.

"Hyung? YA SUNGMIN HYUNG!" teriak Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Y— Ya wookie? Wae?" tanya Sungmin tergagap.

"Kau yang kenapa.. Kenapa melamun hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"A—ahh tidak apa-apa~ Aku ngantuk wookie~ Hyung ke kamar dulu ya~" balas Sungmin mencari alasan untuk menghindar. Penolakan –yang tidak sengaja- dari Kyuhyun tadi rupanya sedikit menoreh luka di hati Sungmin yang sensitif.

"Perlu aku temani hyung? Wajahmu pucat.." tawar Ryeowook khawatir.

Sambil memasang senyum di bibirnya Sungmin menjawab "Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja".

Alasan klasik Sungmin dan dari itu Ryeowook tau Sungmin berbohong.

* * *

Tampak tak adil kalau kita hanya melihat dari sudut padang Sungmin, mari beranjak melihat pemuda yang wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menelponnya tadi.

**Flashback **

"Kyu, ponselmu bordering. Cepat angkat, sudah kubilang matikan saja!" teriak manager Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung sebentar~" jawab Kyuhyun. Dengan terburu dia meminta izin pada komposer yang sedang memberitahunya beberapa nada tinggi yang harus dia capai.

Tanpa melihat si pemanggil Kyuhyun dengan tergesa menjawab

"Yeoboseyo?"

**"_Yeoboseyo Kyu, ini aku Sung—"_**

"Ya Kyuhyun cepat kembali. Waktu kita tinggal sedikit!" teriak manager Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berucap "Ahh maaf nanti aku telepon lagi. Sampai jumpa". Dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

**Flasback End**

Kejadian yang sangat singkat itu benar-benar di luar kendali Kyuhyun. Dia harus segera berlatih karena memang ini project pertamanya dan komposer yang mengajari Kyuhyun memang sangat tak menyukai kalau saat latihan ada yang mengganggu. Seperti pedang bermata dua, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa memilih mana yang harus dia pertahankan.

Moodnya yang turun drastis itu memang mempengaruhi kualitas suaranya, karena di kepalanya hanya terbayang wajah marah Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Walau mungkin terdengar imut, tapi percayalah Sungmin sangat menakutkan kalau sudah marah apalagi merajuk.

Namun syukurlah Kyuhyun tetap bersikap professional, dan rekaman akhirnya selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Hampir tengah malam akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di dorm. Hatinya berdegup mengingat kesalahan yang di lakukannya tadi.

"Aku pulang, hyungdeul…" seru Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu dorm mereka.

"Kyu, kau apakan Sungmin hyung? Dia dari tadi mengurung diri di kamar dan belum makan malam..." tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang bahkan masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sungmin hyung tadi meneleponku tapi karena aku sangat sibuk, tanpa sadar aku memutuskan pembicaraan dan mematikan ponselku. Aissh dia pasti sangat marah..." jawab Kyuhyun bernada khawatir.

"Amat sangat marah kalau kau ingin tau, sudah cepat sana minta maaf" saran Eunhyuk cepat. Dia khawatir melihat hyungnya yang sudah sejak sore hari tadi mengurung diri di kamar dan tak mau bicara dengan siapapun.

Kyuhyun dengan perasaan gugup dan sedikit tegang berjalan menuju kamar yang mereka tempati berdua. Tanpa mengetuk pintu –karena Kyuhyun tau semarah apapun Sungmin, dia tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur di luar- Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar dan menuju Sungmin yang menggulung tubuhnya di bawah selimut.

"Baby~ apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Di belainya kepala Sungmin yang sedikit menyembul di ujung selimut.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" jawab Sungmin ketus. Walau suaranya teredam selimut, tapi Kyuhyun tau suara Sungmin parau karena menangis.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tadi aku sangat sib—"

Dengan kasar Sungmin menyibak selimutnya dan berucap "JIKA KAU TAK PEDULI, MAKA TAK USAH KAU PEDULI PADAKU. KAU HANYA PERLU PERGI JAUH DAN AKU JUGA TAK AKAN PEDULI PADAMU"

Jawab Sungmin dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar dengan sejuta rasa bersalah bersarang di dadanya.

* * *

"Pagi hyungdeul" sapa Kyuhyun tak bersemangat dengan bonus kantung mata di sekitar matanya. Kyuhyun memang tak bisa tidur semalam karena Sungmin tak kembali ke kamar mereka. Dia tau Sungmin pasti tidur di kamar Leeteuk hyung.

"Pagi magnae~" sapa Kangin. Tak tega menggoda magnae mereka yang terlihat berantakan.

Kyuhyun memandang satu persatu hyungnya, namun tak mendapati wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Sungmin dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

"Dia sudah berangkat, Kyu~ Ada jadwal pagi katanya." jawab Leeteuk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Sungmin tidur di kamarku semalam." Tanya sang Leader lagi. Sebenarnya Teuk sudah mengetahui akar permasalahannya dari Hyukjae, namun dia ingin mendengat sendiri dari mulut pasangan yang menurutnya selalu romantis – tapi kadang aneh - ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, dia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi dia pikir ini hanya masalah kecil. Dia ingin menyelesaikan sendiri dengan Sungmin-nya nanti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung~ Aku mandi dulu ya.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar saat dia mendengar Shindong memanggilnya.

"Ahh tunggu Kyu! Ini kue dari Sungmin, dia membuatkan untuk kita kemarin. Dan ini untukmu, karena ada namamu tertulis di atasnya. Makanlah dan cepat minta maaf padanya…" ucap Shindong dan berlalu kembali ke ruang makan.

Kyuhyun sejenak tertegun di depan pintu dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggores hatinya. Terasa sakit dan pedih. Sungmin-nya membuat kue ini untuknya dan dia malah mengabaikan telepon darinya tanpa sedikitpun memberikan Sungmin kesempatan untuk bicara.

* * *

_**Mungkin aku memang keras kepala**_

_**Mungkin aku memang kekanakan**_

_**Mungkin aku memang suka merajuk**_

_**Tapi itu semua karena**_

_**Aku terlalu mencintaimu…**_

* * *

Hari ini genap satu minggu Sungmin mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Member lain sudah berusaha membujuk Sungmin agar memaafkan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tetap keras kepala.

Segala usaha sudah Kyuhyun kerahkan untuk mendapat maaf dari bunny-nya. Dari membawakan bunga setiap hari sampai menyamakan jadwalnya dengan Sungmin agar dia bisa bersama kekasihnya selama mungkin.

Bukan! Bukan Sungmin tak mau memaafkan Kyuhyun, hanya saja penolakan itu adalah kali pertama untuknya sehingga begitu berbekas di hatinya. Sungmin takut kalau Kyuhyun sudah bosan padanya sehingga mengabaikannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan ide gilanya menyamar menggunakan kostum kelinci untuk membujuk Sungmin dan menyuruh semua hyungdeulnya pindah ke dorm lantai 12 dan mengancam mereka agar jangan berani masuk ke dorm lantai 11 sampai dia bisa berbaikan dengan Sungmin. Benar-benar magnae power, semua hyungnya menuruti tanpa membantah.

Sementara Sungmin masih setia dengan aksi diamnya dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Hyung, aku tau kau mendengarkan, keluarlah dan lihatlah apa yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan keluar dari kamar. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah, dengan bermodal suara indah tak terbantahkan miliknya, Kyuhyun menyatakan penyesalannya lewat sebuah lagu…

"_**Han namjaga geuderul saranghamnida**_

_**Geu namjaneun yeolshimhi saranghamdina**_

_**Maeil geurimja chorom geudereul ttaradanimyo**_

_**Geu namjaneun useumyo ulgoisseoyo...**_

_**Eolmana eolmana deo neoreul**_

_**Irohke baraman bomyeo honja**_

_**I baramgateun sarang**_

_**I geojigateun sarang**_

_**Gyesokhaeya niga nareul sarang hagenni…**_

Perlahan pintu kamarnya terbuka, dengan bunga mawar putih di tangannya Kyuhyun melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_**Jogeuman gakkai wa**_

_**Jogeuman..**_

_**Hanbal dagagamyeon**_

_**Du bal ddomangganeun**_

_**Neol saranghaneun na jogeumdo yeope isseo**_

_**Geu namja umnida…**_

Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku di depan kamarnya. Aliran bening turun membasahi pipinya. Tak menyangka sama sekali Kyuhyun akan berbuat seperti ini untuknya.

"Baby, maafkan aku~~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Dan saat kata itu terucap, Sungmin sudah berlari memeluk Kyuhyun dan berbisik..

"Iya aku maafkan. Jangan mengabaikanku lagi..." isak Sungmin dan menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat ia rindukan kehangatannya.

"hehehe… terima kasih baby~" balas Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kyunniee~~ hiks… bogoshippoo… hiks…" isak Sungmin kencang. Dia menyesal telah mendiamkan Kyuhyun satu minggu ini. Kadang dia benci pada dirinya yang keras kepala.

"Ssshhhh~ baby jangan menangis~~ Aku juga merindukanmu, teramat sangat merindukanmu…" balas Kyuhyun. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Merasakan harum wangi bunny-nya yang sudah 1 minggu ini hilang darinya.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi, arraseo? Kalau marah bilang saja kau marah, kalau tak suka bilang saja tak suka, asal jangan diamkan aku seperti ini…" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… Iya~ Maafkan aku, Kyunnie~~"

"Janji?"

"Iya~ Saranghae~~"

"Na do saranghae baby~"

Dan hyungdeul mereka pun tersenyum lega di balik pintu tempat mereka mengintip sedari tadi.

* * *

Sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun dia pergi bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi. Semua itu Kyuhyun lakukan hanya agar Sungmin tau bahwa dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

Namun imbasnya, memberlah yang bosan melihatnya. Bukan bosan melihat mereka berdua. Tapi bosan melihat kemesraan yang selalu mereka lakukan.

**Di dapur :**

"Baby, kau mau masak apa?"

"Kimchi Ramen~ Kau mau, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja~" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir kekasihnya itu.

Dan jangan lupakan hyungdeul mereka yang menjadi saksi kegiatan mesum couple fenomenal ini.

**Di ruang TV**

"Kyu aku bosan~~" rengek Sungmin manja.

"Lalu kau mau apa, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sammbil mengangkat Sungmin yang tadinya duduk di sebelahnya menjadi duduk di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main ke taman?" usul Sungmin yang agaknya tak keberatan dengan posisi ekstrim mereka ini.

"Boleh~ Ayo berangkat." balas Kyuhyun setuju dan tak lupa mendaratkan satu ciuman kecil di bibir ranum kekasihnya yang manja itu.

Dan sekali lagi jangan lupakan hyungdeul mereka yang lagi-lagi menjadi saksi hidup perbuatan mesum – atau mungkin sudah menjurus cabul – yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata polos(?) mereka.

Maka bukan salah mereka kalau pada akhirnya mereka berteriak :

"YA CHO KYUHYUN BERHENTI MENGIKUTI LEE SUNGMIN DAN BERBUAT CABUL DI DEPAN KAMI, MATAKU SAKIT MELIHATNYA"

Namun memang predikat "Evil Magnae" yang melekat pada dirinya bukan tanpa dasar. Kalian pikir Kyuhyun akan menuruti perintah hyungdeulnya? Jawabannya tentu saja sudah kalian ketahui, kan? Ahahahahahah #KetawaSetan

* * *

Annyeong~~~~ Mizu is back! \\(^o^)/

Ehehehehe~~ Fic ringan untuk Lee Sungmin my ultimate bias –selain kim jong woon lol- yang hari ini tepat berumur 29 tahun~~~~ (^o^)/

Umur yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan wajahnya yang imut tak terbantahkan =.=

Semoga tahun ini hanya akan membawa kebahagiaan buat Sungmin~ Pokoknya semua yang terbaik deh^^

Oh iya fic ini berdasarkan fanacc(?) langsung dari EunTeuk DJ pas di Sukira. Ga bias liat videonya jadi frustasi makanya di bikin fic. Mian ya kalau mengecewakan chingudeul #bow

Yaahh semoga chingudeul suka dan seperti biasa, GIMME FEEDBACK!

Review please~~~~


End file.
